


Lazy days in Lazy Town.

by w4rl0rd



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (yes that includes the adults too), Fluff, Multi, just dumb kids with dumb crushes, so it's not really romantic, this is all like implied basically??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: Robbie is his usual mopey self, watching his crush play catch with one of the kids.Stephanie joins him to watch her crush play with one of the adults.A little cute thing that popped into my head!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> If you'd like to be buds then I'm 1/3rd of gothrobbie on tumblr! <3

 

It was getting darker, the chill of November making the entire town of Lazy Town slightly different in demeanour. 

Not different enough to stop the ever continuing sports that happened throughout the small place, though.

Seeing as it was around 5ish, the day was drawing more to a close than a beginning. So those out and about had already returned to their homes, or were having dinner. The activity slowed, yet never ceased. This meant Robbie Rotten, the town villain, deemed it safe to leave his excluded lair to sulk in public.

Which is exactly what he did.

Plopping himself down on a bench in the town, he sighed deeply. It was weirdly peaceful. He found it difficult to will himself out the house sometimes, but after his second consecutive week couped up inside he decided to at least take a small walk in the fresh air to avoid suffocating. 

The slim man propped his head up on his slim arms, peering up over the wall infront of him. There he saw Trixie, the town's menace, and Sportacus, the  _world's_ superhero, playing a little game of catch with a rugby ball by themselves. He guessed Stingy was off counting money somewhere, Ziggy was probably eating dinner, and Pixel allowed himself a 2 hour window every day to play computer games alone. Robbie evidently cared and knew about these children, but just didn't see the need to let them know about it.

Now, back to the blue one. Robbie had... feelings, for the dumb hyperactive elf. It'd been a long time now, and it seemed to hurt his little rotten heart more and more every day- seeing his face light up and so happy all the time, contently aiding to all those in need, but never noticing the biggest turmoil going on in the villain's head; probably the biggest danger in this damn town.

Shutting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, Robbie tried to block it out from his mind. A shuffling of footsteps, obviously skipping due to its rhythm, successfully distracted him. Making no attempt to look up, he heard the figure crunch on the leaves around the bench, before sitting next to him- the wood creaking quietly as so.

"Hey, are you doing okay Robbie?" Stephanie asked. 

He made a disheartened murmur in response, drawing a frown from the pink clad girl. She was perched up and seated, kicking her legs and eyeing all of his shut off body language.

"What's wrong?"

Robbie sneered. 

"Nothing. I'm fine."

The young girl sat quiet, waiting patiently. She knew he'd cave. 

Sure enough, he did.

"It's just--" he sighed again.

"You wouldn't know, Pinky. Sometimes, there are people and situations you wish you had control of, but just... don't."

Stephanie tilted her head and watched as he spoke.

"Not everything is as happy and doable as you make it seem, pinky." 

Robbie glanced back up at Sportacus, in awe at how ridiculously overjoyed he was all the time, a small smile appearing on his lips before quickly fading away, looking back at Stephanie.

The girl's radiating grin faded into a more understanding façade, nodding slightly as she sat back against the cold wooden bench and peered up at Trixie.

"Actually, Robbie... I do know what you mean." 

Confused, almost shocked to hear the ever so joyous bundle so calm, he turned to her again, picking up on her wistful gaze towards the pair throwing that stupid ball back and forth. He rapidly caught on to that familiar look, unable to help himself from grinning a little. 

"Oh I, I'm sorry Stephanie. I didn't know."

She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"I-It's fine. But I know exactly what you're talking about."

They both returned to leaning their heads on their hands and watching Sportacus and Trixie play, feeling weirdly better that they knew they had each other to relate to. 

After Trixie missed the ball and it went bouncing off, the two laughed and took a small break to stretch and take a minute to rehydrate. Sportacus gave Trixie a high five and gave her praise for improving in her athletic skills. The sports elf leant on the wall, chatting with the small girl.

Sportacus then turned his head, aware that Robbie and Stephanie were watching them the entire time. He waved, grinning at them both. Trixie followed, skipping towards the wall and smiling broardly at Stephanie, giggling.

The pink girl and the villain shot up, blushing softly and staring, sharing a look amongst themselves, waving back awkwardly, and proceeding to burst out into laughter. 

"We'll be okay I think, Robbie."

"I think so too, pinky."


End file.
